


Stars

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [31]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Fandom Challenge, Angst, Jakku, Other, Pilot Rey, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey Needs A Hug, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey dreams of them.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “space”.

  
One of Rey’s earliest memories is learning how to pilot. She doesn’t know quite where she is, except outside, in a spaceship, sitting on her mother’s lap even as her mother tells her how the controls work, where everything goes, but it’s definitely served her well in terms of piloting.

  
She can’t say that she’s ever gone to space, of course. She’s never left Jakku. Never left that blasted planet, because she knows her parents are going to return.

  
They promised.

  
She can’t say that she’s ever had a copilot, but steering through different tunnels and cavities is enough to preoccupy her on Jakku. It’s at night that she dreams of the stars.

Different planets. What they could all be.

  
She’ll find her family, one day. And perhaps they’ll fly amongst the stars as they were meant to.


End file.
